


How Miya Atsumu Found His Mate

by Laralynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Businessmen!AU, Children of Characters, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Familial Love, Family Bonding, M/M, Mostly Fluff, OC children - Freeform, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Past Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Past Relationship(s), Past Sakusa Kiyoomi/OC, but there will be angst too?, ill add more tags soon!, lots of clowning atsumu, omg hi readers i can finally add my own tags!, then we clown kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laralynn/pseuds/Laralynn
Summary: Miya Atsumu is the eldest son of the Miya family, the heir to the biggest restaurant chain in Japan, passed down from generation to generation. Young, rich, and undoubtedly a gorgeous omega, he's the most eligible bachelor in the whole nation... Except he has little to no interest in pursuing an alpha, or a mate in general.Sakusa Kiyoomi is a single father of 6, who left central Tokyo—where the famous Sakusa Food Industries was rooted—and moved to Osaka with his children. Undeniably cold and reserved, no one's been able to break through the alpha's tough facade, and he wants it to remain that way.After the Miya family did a favour for the Sakusa family more than 20 years ago, Sakusa Kiyoomi finds himself—begrudgingly—opening his home to Miya Atsumu when he's in Osaka for business.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 49
Kudos: 242





	1. "No," Kiyoomi said. "Yes," his father replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Take note: tags will be updated as we go :D
> 
> So it's true when they say once you get sakuatsu brainrot, there's no going back. Here's my fair share of insanity for this ship.
> 
> Also!! Updates will be slow so please don't expect too much :")
> 
> Enjoy!

"Absolutely _not_."

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the line. Kiyoomi could imagine his father pressing his index finger against his temple as he slowly massaged it, crinkling the sleeve of the grey suit that Kiyoomi himself had never seen him without.

Initially, it was another late afternoon in Osaka for the alpha.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was seated in favourite velvet chair in his home office, finishing up a report to be sent to his sister when he received a phone call from his father (or a more suitable description of the man: his almost-nonexistent-paternal-figure growing up). 

His father never called for any purposes other than business, and the phone call today was lasting much longer than the previous 3-to-8 minutes max phone calls they ever had.

This was probably the longest he ever spoke to his father on the phone, and Kiyoomi wasn't enjoying one bit about it.

"Kiyoomi," his father said in a softer but still firm voice. "The Miya's helped us out when we were in a financial crisis. They saved Sakusa Food Industries many years ago and were kind enough to not ask for any sort of repayment. There were no contracts signed, no press conference, _nothing_. All they asked for in return was that we lend them a hand whenever they need it."

Kiyoomi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Father, whatever deal you made with Miya-san in the past is none of my concern. I will not welcome a stranger into my house, and I will _definitely not_ accommodate him for a month or however long he will stay in Osaka."

"Kiyoomi, don't be stubborn. This is the least you could do for our family. We should be thankful the Miya's didn't ask for shares in our company or any of our properties."

Kiyoomi scoffed, sitting back up on his office chair.

He knew his father only cared about nurturing the good relationship their family had with the Miya's, hoping they could benefit more by remaining on old money's good side.

Growing up as the youngest child in the Sakusa household, Kiyoomi wasn't exempted from learning all sorts of power moves to uphold their family's standing in the social hierarchy. Right now, it was clear as day that this opportunity was a power move to improve their family's relationship with the Miya's further, but Kiyoomi wasn't fond of letting strangers into his personal space.

He couldn't even stand being around his "family"—he practically moved to Osaka to prove his point.

Besides, he definitely didn't want some stranger staying under the same roof as his children.

Contrary to popular belief, albeit his cold and reserved demeanor, Kiyoomi showered his children with enough love and affection to make up for two people. As an alpha, it was his instinct to get overprotective whenever his children were involved.

"I have children," Kiyoomi reasoned again. "Six, in case you've forgotten, since you and mother never bothered to visit or even meet them at least once. You can say what you want but I refuse to let some stranger come near my kids."

There was a pregnant pause and Kiyoomi smirked, knowing his father had no rebuttals.

"Well, Atsumu-kun loves children," his father said after a while. Kiyoomi wanted to throw his phone out the window.

"That's his personal problem." Kiyoomi practically hissed into the phone. "No means no, and I will hang up now. Goodbye, father."

"Kiyoomi, wait!"

Kiyoomi fumed. "What?"

Another sigh was heard and Kiyoomi gripped his phone tighter, tempted to end the call already.

"Just this once," Sakusa Takashi said. "Do our family this favour just this once and you can ask for anything in return. Anything you ask for, son, and we will grant it to you."

And wow, was it tempting.

Without a second thought, Kiyoomi blurted out, "I wish to leave the company."

Kiyoomi could hear the gears in his father's head working, processing what his youngest son had just said. "Are you sure? Then how will you provide for your children?"

Kiyoomi gritted his teeth silently. Who did this old man think he is, talking about his children like he had the rights to?

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure; I've saved up enough to send my children to university. I also want my share of inheritance and I will certainly not wait until you're in the ground to receive it. And please, before you even think about offering us financial aid, just know that I won't accept a single cent from anyone, especially you," Kiyoomi answered sternly.

After some contemplation, his father replied, "Very well, I agree to the terms." Kiyoomi felt a little triumphant. "Next week, you will accept Miya Atsumu into your home and let him stay for 5 months, provide him with the best hospitality and nothing less. In exchange, once the 5 months are over, you are allowed to leave the company, along with your share of the Sakusa family inheritance. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Kiyoomi."

Kiyoomi hung up.

He stared at his phone for a minute, a small smile slowly climbed up his face. He then looked down at the papers scattered across his office table, his iPad still turned on and placed beside his coffee mug. His gaze then shifted to the whiteboard that hung on the wall across the room, important dates marked down along with names of people to meet and places to be.

Free. Kiyoomi was finally free.

After 17 years of being imprisoned and chained down by the family company, Kiyoomi could finally let go of all of those. Kiyoomi could finally _breathe_.

He will finally get a taste of freedom, all in a good 5 months time- _Wait_.

Did his father just say the eldest son of the Miya family will be staying with him for 5 months? And he would arrive next week?

Hell, today's already Friday.

Kiyoomi abruptly stood up upon this realization.

"Daichi!" He called and in came his butler, ready to assist.

"Is there anything you need, sir?"

"A guest will be arriving in two day's time. Prepare the guest bedroom- No, unlock the junior master suite and have the maids clean it to perfection. Also, restock the en suite pantry until it's full and make sure the conditioning and heater in the room are still functioning."

Despite his questioning look, Daichi Sawamura nodded and bowed politely at his master. "I will see to it at once, sir."

"Thank you."

After his butler left, Kiyoomi slumped back onto his chair, groaning into his hands.

This will be the longest 5 months of his life. 


	2. Atsumu is A Clown, but A Loveable One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu arrives in Osaka and befriends Kiyoomi's staffs while holding in his pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and enthusiasm on the previous chapter 🥺 It really motivates me and it made my day! Enjoy this new chapter!

Miya Atsumu arrived in Osaka on a lovely Thruday morning.

When his father told him the Sakusa family—the people he would be staying with—would accommodate him, he simply thought he would have to hail a taxi to the Sakusa residence, or take the train.

Not that he minded, of course. He enjoyed using public transport as it reduced pollution and was more efficient.

However, Atsumu did not expect to find himself in a black Mercedes with tinted windows; and a chauffeur was driving him to the residence.

_'The nouveau riche sure know how to spend their money,'_ Atsumu thought, glancing at the leather seat that was accented with what seemed to be white gold.

Everything felt too stiff and stuffy for Atsumu's liking at first. But after a half-an-hour drive, they were finally out of the busy main city.

The breeze from outside entered through the now rolled down window and tickled Atsumu's cheek, the radio was turned on to his favourite station, and the chauffeur appeared to be quite friendly and approachable.

When Atsumu saw more trees line up outside the car, he peeked out to take in the sight.

"Ne, Chikara-kun, why does Sakusa-san not live in the city?" Atsumu asked.

Chikara—was the name of the chauffeur after Atsumu initiated conversation with him—glanced at Atsumu from the rear view mirror. "Kiyoomi-sama doesn't like the city. He said it's too busy and crowded there so he moved to the suburban part of Osaka, sir."

Atsumu laughed heartily. "I see. Now, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me 'sir'? Just Atsumu is fine."

Chikara smiled softly. "Very well, Atsumu-san."

They sat in comfortable silence as Chikara drove, the radio playing softly in the background. 

"Ya know," Atsumu started again, prying his eyes off the scenery outside. He was quite glad Kiyoomi-san stayed in the suburban part of Osaka. The greens and trees reminded him of Hyogo, his hometown.

"I heard people say Kiyoomi-san moved away from his family because he was born ugly and his family didn't wanna be seen with him. Is it true? Is he really that ugly?"

Chikara almost slammed the brakes but he didn't. Wide-eyed and very much amused, he replied, "I can only conclude that people who say that have never met Kiyoomi-sama before."

"Huh." Atsumu rested his chin on his palm, elbow propped on the cae door. "Well, thank God he's not ugly. Or else, this would'a been like in Beauty and the Beast. And I'm not lookin' for a lover!"

Chikara didn't hold back his chuckle this time. "Are you implying that you'd be the beauty then, Atsumu-san?

"Nah. I'd rather be the talkin' chandelier."

"I believe Lumiere was a candalabra, Atsumu-san."

"Yeah, I knew! I was just testin' ya, Chikara-kun!"

(Atsumu definitely had no idea but nobody needed to know.) 

They continued their drive for another 15 minutes or so and Atsumu fell asleep.

When they arrived, Chikara woke him up.

The first thing Atsumu realized was that his bladder was really, _really_ full. He seriously shouldn't have listened to his mother and drank so many bottles of water before his flight, to "stay hydrated" or whatever. Atsumu felt like he might burst. Literally.

He was about to ask Chikara to direct him to the toilet later on when the words died in his throat. His mouth hung agape as he watched the gigantic black gates open, revealing a white mansion.

The first thought that bubbled up in his mind was, _'So '_ Kiyoomi-sama _' is just like any other rich bastard who enjoys flaunting his wealth.'_

Atsumu scoffed quietly.

He can't wait to call Osamu and tell his twin he owes him money now. Atsumu was right. Kiyoomi-san was just like any other nouveau riche.

He got off the car after Chikara opened the door for him. He looked around the exterior of the mansion, noting the gold accents on the ceiling and walls. Atsumu grimaced.

"Um, Atsumu-san? Is this yours?" From behind the opened boot, Chikara fished out a a small, orange, plastic bottle that was shaped like a fox.

"Oh, yeah! I got that, Chikara-kun. Thanks." Chikara handed him the bottle of bubbles.

Atsumu smiled at it, remembering how he purchased it on impulse the day before he left Hyogo.

There were a few steps that led to the porch just outside the mansion. Atsumu went up the porch and placed the small bottle down on the floor, then began taking off his shoes with one hand while steadying himself with the other hand on one of the big doors.

"Atsumu-san, there's a genkan inside the house. You can take off your shoes there." Atsumu heard Chikara call from behind him. 

Well, too late. 

Before Atsumu could react, the door suddenly opened and Atsumu came tumbling down—with only one shoe on and all—if not for a pair of arms that caught him by the shoulders.

_'If I look up and see Kiyoomi-san holding onto me, I scream then book a hotel and stay there for 5 months; ugly white mansion be_ damned _!_ ' Atsumu thought with his eyes squeezed close.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Atsumu was the pulled up into standing position. Eyes still squeezed shut, he let go of the shoe he was holding, and it fell on the porch with a " _thud_ ". 

_'This isn't Kiyoomi-san,'_ Atsumu's mind registered. _'The youngest son of the Sakusa family wouldn't address me as 'sir', right?'_

Atsumu slowly opened his eyes and inspected the man before him. He had silver hair and warm eyes, with a mole near his eye. He looked like an angel; though Atsumu doubted he could die so easily from just falling a short height. But it was possible to die from embarrassment so Atsumu wasnt too sure.

The first thing he did was look behind the silver-haired man, trying to look for a pair of wings to be sure.

When he didn't find a pair of wings which indicated the man was very much human, and Atsumu was very much alive, he didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

Sonewhere in the back of his head, he could hear Osamu's voice telling him that he wouldn't go to heaven even if he died. 

"Sir..?"

Atsumu swallowed. "Uh, thank you, uhm.."

The angelic man chuckled. "My name is Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga. I'm the hired nanny. And you must be Miya-san."

"Yeah, but just Atsumu is fine."

They both exchanged bows. 

"Alright, then, Atsumu-San. And I'm terribly sorry for what happened just now, I had no idea you were there." 

Atsumu laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah, 't's fun, I mean, fine. 't's _fine_ , Suga-kun."

Suga laughed melodically, then ushered Atsumu in. Chikara had gone inside with Atsumu's things, insisting he was okay despite tripping and almost falling twice over the same luggage. 

Another man then showed up and greeted them.

"Miya-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sawamura Daichi, the butler to Kiyoomi-sama. You can just call me Daichi. We hope you enjoy your stay here and make yourself at home." Daichi bowed at him. 

"Pleased to meet ya, Daichi-san." Atsumu bowed in return. "Uh, speaking of Kiyoomi-san, where is he?"

Daichi and Suga exchanged a look, then turned to Atsumu with their heads low.

"We're afraid Kiyoomi-sama wouldn't be home until evening later. He went on a short business trip to Tokyo on Tuesday," Suga answered.

Daichi then continued, "He apologises for being unable to greet you personally but he hopes to have dinner with you tonight. We're very sorry, Atsumu-san."

Atsumu nodded, waving both of his hands in front. "Ah, 'course. It's no big deal so no needa apologise." He then clapped his hands together, grinning. "Now, how about a house tour?"

"Come along, Daichi and I will show you around the place! So where would you like to start first?"

"Hmm, how about ya show me where's the nearest restroom first?" Atsumu blushed, unable to stand still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old money Atsumu judging New money Kiyoomi in distaste is such an underrated plot. We love to see it!! 
> 
> And yes, they'll be meeting in the next chapter hehehe
> 
> Thank you for your support and love <3


	3. How to Leave a Banger! Impression, told by Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu was shown around the place and then proceeded to sleep for hours straight, only to wake up and embarrass himself yet again.
> 
> Atsumu: 0, Universe: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynn: sakusa needs more staffs  
> Lynn's mind: why not make karasuno work for him?  
> Lynn:  
> Lynn: ok
> 
> I actually wanted to include Atsumu saying "now that's on capitalism" when he saw Kiyoomi's mansion in the previous chapter but forgot to add it in ;-;
> 
> Here's a long overdue chapter 3 so please enjoy!

After a quick stop at the restroom that was thankfully located at the ground floor (God bless whoever designed a powder room near the entrance), Atsumu began his mansion tour.

He grimaced slightly as he thought of those trends on Tiktok where people film their humongous houses and upload it on social media to rub it in people's faces.

_'I wonder if Kiyoomi-san does that too?'_

A sudden realisation dawned upon Atsumu that he hadn't been informed of Kiyoomi-san's age. Judging by how lavishly he lives his life, he must be in his early 20's, possibly younger than Atsumu.

Atsumu could also tell that by the reckless purchases such as the dusty grand piano that sat in the formal entertainment area with a hint of melancholy, probably bought for entertainment purposes but left untouched, and the cracked statue of a woman on top of the fountain outside, just to name a few.

Atsumu shook it off.

During the tour around the—unnecessarily big—mansion, Atsumu was introduced to more of Kiyoomi-san's household staff.

There was Kinoshita, the chef who spends most of his time in the kitchen; Narita, the head housekeeper who maintains the cleanliness and tidiness of the house; Tanaka and Nishinoya—also known as Ryu and Noya-san respectively, Atsumu's immediate new best friends after they pranked Daichi, resulting in a stern scold from the butler—the groundsmen of the more than 8,000 square feet mansion; and lastly Azumane-san who insisted to go by just Asahi, the private tailor of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Most of the staffs stayed in the staff's headquarters located just beside the mansion, whereas those who have their own houses or families to go back to would leave after dinner, and return to the mansion the following day before breakfast.

Now Atsumu was certain that Sakusa Kiyoomi was younger than him because, _'I mean, why would a normal, functioning, working adult even need so many staffs in just one house? Pft, he's younger and inexperienced for sure, probably not even in his 20's yet.'_

_'Maybe he's still too young to make his debut in society, that's why I've never heard of him,'_ Atsumu reasoned internally as he mindlessly passed yet another statue of a maiden. _'So how young is he, actually? And where did he get all this money from? Perhaps he's already working? But that's still too young.. '_

There were many questions that Atsumu wanted to ask, but he decided that he'd take his time to find out, since he was going to reside here for another 5 months, after all. 

Nonetheless, Atsumu heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the interior of the mansion wasn't as glamorous as the exterior.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the mansion was designed and decorated by a minimalist through and through, with touches of modernization to complete its look—the sitting room was almost bare, safe for some furniture, and they all range from white to cream to slightly darker or lighter nude colours. There also weren't any curtains in the sitting room, allowing a generous amount of natural light into the space.

Atsumu's favourite part of the mansion would be the clear floor-to-ceiling sliding door in the dining room that could be opened up and led to an empty patio, which overlooked the enormous garden with colourful flowers hidden behind the mansion.

However, Atsumu noted that the plants and flowers hadn't been tended for some time, judging by the way they grew uncontrollably—ruly and untamed.

An old picnic table could be seen under one of the bigger sakura trees, nearing the serene lake that stretched out to the horizons. It seemed that it wasn't touched for years and greens started to entangle themselves onto it. Atsumu didn't say anything.

Trailing after Daichi and Suga to his bedroom on the first floor, it took Atsumu three foyers in total to pass through, to realize what seemed so off with them—the white foyers were also empty with only a few indoor plants lining up the corners. The walls were plain white because oddly enough, there weren't any paintings or portraits found in the house, not even photos in frames.

Atsumu wasn't sure if he should ask about it, so he kept his mouth shut.

When Daichi and Suga halted in front of a door at the end of the hallway, Atsumu took that this was his room.

"Alright, Miya-san, your tour ends here. This is where you'll be staying." Daichi turned to inform him, gesturing to the door behind him.

Suga nodded as he stood beside the taller man. "Yes, and if there's anything you need at all, just press the button on table beside your bed and it'll connect you straight away to the house's intercom system."

"Will do. Thanks for the tour, guys." Atsumu bowed at them who bowed back before taking their leave.

Atsumu was taken aback when he opened the door the junior master suite. He didn't take Kiyoomi-san to be _this_ generous but he was grateful, nonetheless.

Seems like Chikara had—successfully—made it to the room without tripping and falling to his death; Atsumu's luggages and briefcase awaited him on top of the king sized bed.

There was a long desk at the side of the room, adjacent to the arch windows. Atsumu smiled softly when he touched the plain white linen drapes for curtains, glad that there weren't any intricate designs on it.

The en suite toilet and bath was as spacious as it should be, and the tub was technically shining under the lights.

Atsumu was beyond ecstatic when he discovered a built-in pantry just beside the walk in closet, and it was stocked up to the fullest.

He was very excited to look through the snacks, but his knees buckled when he tiptoed to reach for the top cabinet, reminding him that he should go rest already.

Atsumu didn't know how exhausted he was until he laid his head on the ridiculously soft pillows—he thought he went to heaven for real this time.

With his briefcase and luggages still on the other side of the bed, Atsumu fell asleep the instant his eyes closed.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Atsumu awoke when he heard knocking on his door.

"Ugh, shut _up_ , 'Samu!" He reflexively stretched his arm out to the other side of the bed to grab his spare pillow to be thrown at the door, only to come in contact with something hard.

Atsumu immediately withdrew his hand and sat up straight, fight or flight mode activated.

Then he relaxed when he saw his luggage staring back at him innocently, and remembered he was no longer in Hyogo but in Osaka, currently living in a house whose owner he had yet meet.

If you asked Atsumu, he'd say that he was a man of many things but he never regretted the choices he made in life. Right now, however, he began regretting not doing research on Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He had no idea how the man—or boy—looked like, and every time he was introduced to someone new in this household, his mind would quickly assume that the person was Kiyoomi-san even though Daichi and Suga had already explained that their master would not be home until evening.

Atsumu turned to the clock on the table beside his bed and squinted at the thin hands of the clock. _'Who in the right mind purchased this? I can barely tell the time!'_

After a while of squinting (glaring) at the impossibly narrow clock hands, Atsumu gave up and remembered he owned a phone.

He dug it out from his back pocket—how it isn't cracked yet is a miracle—and saw that the time was already a quarter to three.

He lied back down on the bed, relishing the soft, velvet covers, and almost drifted back to sleep.

Keyword: _almost_.

Atsumu suddenly shot straight up, eyes wide, thinking _'oh,_ shucks _.'_

He practically kicked the covers off and sprinted for the door, almost running into the credence table just outside his room (oh, someone left what he assumed was his lunch with a stainless steel cloche over it for him on top, how thoughtful!), then rushed down the halls, trying his best to remember which turns to take to get to the grand staircase.

After nearly bumping into a few furniture, walls and Narita himself, Atsumu flew down the staircase, cursing the many steps as he went.

"My bubbles, my other shoe! But most importantly, my _bubbles_!" He muttered under his breath, racing towards the entrance.

He jumped onto the genkan and started battling the doorknob, pulling it at first, then only twisting it because his mind finally woke up and reminded him that _it's a doorknob_.

He then proceeded to push the door before swinging it open with a strong pull, this time stumbling _out_ the house. _'Suga-kun must be proud of me.'_

To his surprise, there were two men just outside the door. The one with a head of curly dark hair was crouched down as he scrutinised the bottle of bubbles which _belonged to Atsumu._

"Hey, that's mine-"

Atsumu's sentence was cut short as he toppled over the shoe he was searching for, and planted on the ground face-first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Atsumu walked around the mansion grounds with a house slipper provided by the staffs, and theyre all bare foot in the house, as they should
> 
> Here's your sakuatsu first meeting as promised, and i think the kids will debut in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who contributed in helping me name them, I can't wait to introduce them to everyone!
> 
> Also, sorry for the typos and mistakes I made, my eyes actually hurt from staring at the screen so I always go "whatever" before posting each chapter


	4. Welcome to the Sea Urchin Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Kiyoomi are lowkey competing to see who's a bigger clown here. Atsumu also finally meets the Sakusa children!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. Apologies for disappearing without a trace, I was real busy with a lot of work. And I'd also like to apologise in advance for the typos and grammatical errors that were made.
> 
> This chapter was rushed and I think its the longest I've ever written so far. Looking forward to hear your opinions and feedback💕 enjoy!
> 
> Heads up: long notes at the end of chapter!

Atsumu grunted as the ice pack came in contact with his nose. "Thanks, Suga-kun."

After successfully falling on his face right in front of Sakusa Kiyoomi and an esteemed guest, Atsumu had to ice his forehead and nose to stop the swelling.

Much to his dismay, the redness on his forehead and nose didnt subside.

Atsumu was sprawled across a fancy-looking camelback sofa with his legs still on the ground, after being reprimanded by Suga that " _Kiyoomi-sama is very particular about hygiene. He'd be upset if he saw this_ ," in which Atsumu almost retorted with a " _but he ain't even here now_ ," but decided against it.

His face and dignity hurt too much, he couldn't find the strength to reply.

Atsumu laid on the sofa with his body in almost an L-shape, risking his perfect posture for the sake of Kiyoomi-san's hygiene standards.

Atsumu wants to go home already.

They were currently in the private lounge, just next door to the home office of " _Kiyoomi-sama_ ", where he and the guest were discussing what Atsumu assumed were matters regarding the Sakusa family business.

Suga laughed, passing the ice pack to the blond. "I can't believe you fell in _and out_ of the mansion, both in the same day."

Atsumu winced. "No needa remind me," he whined pitifully, eliciting a bright laugh from the nanny.

After they heard about the commotion—in which Atsumu didn't fall _that_ hard, he just tumbled down the short steps at the porch but the sounds he made were unnecessarily loud and ungraceful, because _theatrics_ —Suga and Daichi came running.

Daichi picked up Atsumu's (damned) other shoe and made sure it was placed properly in the shoe cabinet by the genkan, then ushered Kiyoomi-san and his guest into the home office.

Suga helped Atsumu up and brought him to private lounge ('of all places,' Atsumu thought bitterly, but was in no position to say turn down. _'Of all places, the lounge just_ had _to be beside the home office. Just awesome.'_ ) to fix him up.

"So I'm guessing you've met Kiyoomi-sama?" Suga asked as he placed a glass of water on the coffee table.

Atsumu took the ice pack off his face, then grabbed a pillow beneath his arm. He unceremoniously stuffed his face with it, and a muffled groaned was heard.

"Don't even start," Atsumu lamented. "He just stared at me as I laid flat on the ground for a whole minute. Didn't even check to see if I was alive," he recalled with his face burning.

It was true—Atsumu really laid on the ground for a minute, unmoving as he contemplated the chances of his dignity being destroyed by fire if he got up and greeted the two men like nothing happened, or if he should just continue to lay there and feign unconsciousness, waiting for an ambulance to arrive.

Good thing Suga and Daichi materialised out of thin air and saved the day.

Suga stood up, amusement laced in his voice. "I'm sure Kiyoomi-sama didn't mean anything by it. He was probably just shocked."

"Yeah, probably," Atsumu croaked miserably.

"Well, I shall take my leave now as you seem to have an audience, Atsumu-san." Suga nodded towards the door. "Please excuse me." Suga bowed politely at Atsumu and left.

"Atsumu-kun," a familiar voice greeted.

Atsumu yelped and sat up swiftly. "Tsukasa-kun?"

There stood Iizuna Tsukasa at the doorway, the second son of the Iizuna family, one of the companies with the biggest number of supermarket branches across Japan.

They met 2 years ago at a business convention, when Atsumu returned to Japan briefly during his break while he was still pursuing his bachelor's overseas.

To Atsumu, Tsukasa was a friendly and approachable person. The elder warmed up to him almost immediately when 24-year-old Atsumu, snarky and annoyed that he was forced to come, told him that the fruit cake tasted like it was dropped on the floor.

Tsukasa immediately spat out the fruit cake into a tissue and expressed that he secretly felt that too, but he was too afraid he was the only one who felt that way.

The two hit it off at once, trading terrible food experiences they had.

They met again and again at many more business conferences, in and out of the country. They maintained their friendly relationship with each other; Atsumu even attended to the baptism of his daughter last year.

Atsumu grinned and hugged the elder man. "Fancy seein' ya here, Tsukasa-kun."

"Its good to see you too, Atsumu-kun!" Tsukasa replied cheerily as he returned the hug. "By the way, how are you? That was quite a fall you had there." Tsukasa broke the hug by pulling Atsumu away by the shoulder, and began inspecting his face.

" 'M fine, ya old geezer, jeez. Stop remindin' me that I fell." Atsumu pouted, swatting the alpha's hands off him."What're ya doin' here an'way?"

"Ah, you know how Sakusa Food Industries supplies my family's supermarkets with stocks so I just came to discuss some business stuff." Tsukasa waved his hand as Atsumu nodded.

"I see. Ya came here all the way from Tokyo?"

"Yes but I'll be leaving soon. I didn't want to come at first because I knew I would miss my family but some matters just couldn't be discussed through the phone," Tsukasa said. "My father insisted that I bring my daughter along but I didn't want her and my mate to trouble Kiyoomi-kun, so I decided that I'll go back in two days time."

' _Lucky_ ,' Atsumu cried internally. ' _I don't want to see Kiyoomi-san's face anytime soon. Please take me with you, Tsukasa-kun!_ '

Atsumu's outward expression betrayed his inner cries.

"Aww, that's so cute!" He cooed, making the brunette man laugh. "Ah, I'd love to go home to my own kids too, one day."

"Well then, why not start by looking for a mate?" Tsukasa wiggled his brows. "I know plenty of decent alphas who would love to sweep you off your feet."

Atsumu scrunched his face. "I like kids, sure, and I wanna have some one day, but not a mate! Ya know that!" He huffed childishly with his arms crossed, back to being seated on the sofa.

There was no real heat behind Atsumu's words and Tsukasa knew, grinning at his reaction.

" 'Sides," Atsumu continued. "I prefer omegas. Ya know that too, ya stinky alpha."

Tsukasa, who was already used to Atsumu's childish antics such as him sticking his tongue out right now, laughed heartily. "Anyway, I heard from Kiyoomi-kun that you'll be staying with him for some time?"

Atsumu visibly deflated. "For about 5 months, yeah." He pouted.

Tsukasa patted Atsumu's hair, pulling away quickly when Atsumu pretended to bite him and proceeded to fix his hair.

"I think you'll enjoy Kiyoomi-kun's company. He's reserved but a good man at heart. You'll have fun here, especially with the kids around."

"Kids?" Atsumu echoed, a look of confusion on his face.

Tsukasa's phone suddenly rang. "I need to take this." Tsukasa smiled apologetically to the omega after he checked his phone. "I'll show myself out. See you around, Atsumu-kun!"

With his phone pressed to his ear, Tsukasa left the lounge, happily chirping away to whom Atsumu presumed was his mate, judging by the happy and soothing pheromones released by the alpha.

Atsumu snorted. ' _Lucky bastard_.'

Atsumu gulped down the drink Suga left for him and stood up, ready to face the owner of the house. ' _Wish he got me somethin' stronger, I'm too sober for this_.'

He smoothed down the wrinkles on the grey sweater he was wearing and smacked his puffed out cheeks twice. ' _Alright, this should do,_ ' he thought with red cheeks, reaching for the door.

Before he even touched the top of the doorknob, the door flew open and Atsumu was met with a pair of obsidian eyes.

The smell of sandalwood flooded the air—the scent of an alpha. They stared at each other for 2 seconds, Atsumu taking in the scent, familiarising himself with the earthy and exotic scent until he grimaced.

The smell suddenly got too strong, it was dizzying. Atsumu reflexively covered his nose with his elbow like he was going to sneeze.

"Tone it down, stinky alpha!" Atsumu wheezed, muffled.

Kiyoomi's eyes widened, stopping the release of his pheromones. "You're an omega," he said dumbly. 

"And yer not 16." Atsumu coughed, fanning himself with a hand. "Guess we were both in for a surprise, don'tcha think?"

Atsumu took in Kiyoomi's appearance quickly—a mop of dark, curly hair with equally dark eyes, twin moles above his right brow, chiseled jawline defined by thin, neatly trimmed chin-strap beard. 

The man—who turned out to NOT be a teen—was also probably a few inches taller than Atsumu, and he was having none of it. 

"My apologies, Miya-san. I, er, thought the son of the Miya family was an alpha." Kiyoomi bowed awkwardly.

When Atsumu recovered from the involuntary wheezing, he uncovered his nose and straightened himself, sizing up the alpha.

Damn, he really is a few inches shorter. 

"Wrong son, Kiyoomi-san. And what's up with alphas releasin' strong pheromones when meetin' other alphas? Stupid 'Samu does it too and it's suffocatin' whenever I'm right beside him." Atsumu pinched his nose.

Kiyoomi's brows creased as he scrutinised the blond. Atsumu blinked, uncertain how to react. 

"Anyway, uh, nice to meet ya. Can I have my bubbles back?" Atsumu asked.

Now, it was Kiyoomi's turn to blink at him. "Oh, I'm sorry again. I thought it was my daughter's so I took it," he said, turning around to fetch it.

Atsumu followed him out of the lounge and into the home office next door. "Daughter? Ya have a daughter, Kiyoomi-san? How old are ya, actually?"

"I'm 34, Miya-san." Kiyoomi handed him his orange fox bottle. Atsumu beamed.

"And I have daughters, actually. And sons."

Atsumu almost dropped his bottle. "Wait, ya mean daughters _and sons_ , as in humans? And not... Cats?"

Kiyoomi leaned against his office table with his arms crossed, facing Atsumu. He wore an incredulous look on his face.

"Did Daichi or Suga not tell you about my children? Why would I hire a nanny if I didn't have kids?" Kiyoomi asked flatly.

Atsumu felt defensive. Why was he so prickly? 'Just like a sea urchin,' Atsumu thought. 

"They did but I assumed they meant cats because I thought ya were some 16 year old kid swimmin' in money 'til half an hour ago?" He shrugged. "And I don't know, I thought it was kinda odd ya'd hire a nanny for ya cats but 'm not judgin'." Atsumu held his hands up, bottle still clutched in one of them.

Just then, the sound of the main entrance opening could be heard, followed by voices of children talking and laughing, their footsteps pattering on the floor.

"Dad, I know you're home! I saw your shoes in the genkan!" A little boy's voice yelled and was shushed by another.

"Can you not be so loud?" 

"Whose shoes are these? Did daddy buy new shoes?" A female voice asked.

"Good afternoon, Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san."

"Thank you for driving us home, Ennoshita-san. The new lemon car perfume is lovely."

"DADDY!" An adorable, squeaky voice shrieked, approaching the home office.

Atsumu gaped at the alpha who had a small smirk.

"Come meet my 'cats', Miya-san."

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Atsumu trailed behind Kiyoomi as they headed toward the main foyer. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he was practically vibrating with excitement. 

"Welcome home, dad!"

A chorus of greetings filled the room and Atsumu watched from a distance, frozen, as Kiyoomi crouched down.

"Hey, darling," he replied. 

Atsumu could see one head move toward the alpha, then another, and another; he almost lost his ability to count. 

Did Suga spike his drink and caused him to hallucinate or did Kiyoomi-san have six (6) children? How blessed, indeed. 

Atsumu could only stare as Kiyoomi—the man who towered over 6 feet and didn't move a single muscle when Atsumu fell flat on his face—melted into a gentle giant as he hugged his children one by one, kissing their foreheads and ruffling their hair.

Kiyoomi then picked up the smallest—and presumably the youngest, a little girl with a yellow plushie in her arms—and peppered kisses all over her tiny face. She squealed in delight and giggled, hugging her father tightly once he was done.

Atsumu could only watch in awe, lips slightly parted.

"Dad, why's there a stranger in our house?"

All eyes were suddenly on Atsumu, snapping him out of his dream state. "Uh, hi," he said lamely.

"Daddy said don't talk strangers!" The little girl supplied. 

Kiyoomi cleared his throat. "Kids, this is Miya-san. He'll be staying with us for a bit. Miya-san, meet my children."

Atsumu smiled nervously. "Hey, there, pups."

The children muttered greetings back shyly.

Kiyoomi set down the little girl, patting her head after. "Allow me introduce them." He beckoned Atsumu to come closer.

Atsumu got a good look of the children, and his heart was about to combust.

Three of them have hair darker than midnight, obviously inherited from their father. The other three have angelic silver locks, like the moon poured out its ray onto them.

There were also 3 pairs of similar obsidian eyes and 3 pairs of sapphires boring into him. 

They were beautiful. 

"This is Shinju, my eldest." Kiyoomi gestured to the tallest among the group, a doll-like girl with mesmerising blue eyes. "She's fourteen this year."

"Hello, Shinju-chan."

Shinju smiled serenely in response, reminding Atsumu of a certain omega. Atsumu broke eye contact almost too quickly.

"Next is Himeka, she's twelve."

Despite being almost half Atsumu's age, the girl with straight, jet black hair stared him down, almost as if she was intimidating him into submission.

'She'll present as an alpha for sure,' Atsumu thought. 

"Hime, be nice," Kiyoomi reprimanded gently. Atsumu smiled at the girl, and a ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips.

"This is Kiyoshi and he is eleven."

Sakusa Kiyoshi has a head of inky curls just like his father, but what made him different was that he smiled. He looked like what Atsumu imagined Sakusa Kiyoomi would be when he was younger, but a kinder and version with blue eyes. 

Kiyoshi stood with his back straight, hands behind his back. "Pleasure to meet you, Miya-san."

"Pleasure's all mine, Kiyoshi-kun. And Atsumu is just fine."

The boy nodded politely. 

Kiyoomi then moved in front of another boy who was almost as tall as Kiyoshi. He grinned at Atsumu mischievously, silver curls bouncing as he shifted from one feet to another.

"This is Natsuya." Kiyoomi pinched the boy's cheeks. He laughed boisterously, flashing his canines. There was a gap at the side from a missing tooth, and Atsumu saw a fragment of himself when he was younger in the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Atsumu-san! I'm eight." For an 8-year-old, Natsuya was pretty bold.

Atsumu grinned right back and lifted a hand in front of the boy who immediately smacked their palms together. "I think we'll get along great, Natsuya-kun."

Kiyoomi had an unreadable expression but moved to yet another boy with ebony hair, but his was straight and his steely gaze pierced right through Atsumu.

Kiyoomi placed a hand on his third son's shoulder. "This is Kotowa. He's seven."

Kotowa's gaze didn't falter.

"Uh, hey there, Kotowa-kun," Atsumu gave a short wave as the fierce blue eyes scanned him from head to toe.

"Dont mind him—he's always like this." Natsuya snorted then yelped when his younger brother elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Suya, Towa, behave." Shinju gave them a pointed look. 

Kotowa's eyes shifted from his sister, then back to Atsumu. He sighed. "I have homework to do, dad." 

'Kid's just as prickly as his dad,' Atsumu noted. 'They should change their surname to Sea-Urchin instead.'

Kiyoomi gave Kotowa a look but ignored his remark anyway. 

"And this one here-" 

"Daddy, I wanna do it myself!" The little girl interjected, clinging onto her father's leg. She barely reached his knee. 

Kiyoomi chucked as he caressed the top of her head. 

"Hi, my name is Sakusa Fuyuna," she enunciated each word like she was a little unsure. "And I am five years old!" Fuyuna held up an opened palm. 

Atsumu got down on one knee to reach her height. "Why, hello there, Fuyuna-chan," Atsumu said in a soft voice, booping her little nose. "Aren't ya an angel?" 

Fuyuna laughed, holding onto Atsumu's finger with a chubby hand.

The omega then glanced at the plushie in her arms. "And who's yer dashin' friend here, dearest?"

Fuyuna let go of her father's leg and presented the yellow plushie to Atsumu. "This is Mr. Chicken!" 

The plushie held up to his face was unmistakably a duck.

Atsumu frowned at Kiyoomi; the tall man only shoved his hands into his pockets, challenging Atsumu to correct her daughter and make her cry.

Atsumu decided that it was still too early for this. "Nice to meet ya too, Mr. Chicken." He patted the plushie's head. 

"You're so pretty!" Fuyuna blurted excitedly, making grabby hands at Atsumu. 

"Aww, thanks lil' one." Atsumu cooed at her, poking at her tiny hands whilst chuckling.

Kiyoomi cleared his throat and Atsumu stood up, eyes fleeting from one child to another, smile never leaving his lips.

They were all clad in similar school uniforms, except for Fuyuna who had to wait another few years to join her siblings in elementary school, and Shinju who was already in junior high, sporting a ridiculously bright ombre windbreaker. 

It took Atsumu all his willpower to not cringe when he first laid eyes on it. Seeing it again, Atsumu physically restrained himself from letting a comment slip regarding the hideous yellow-green gradient by biting the insides of his cheeks. 

Were there no other schools in Osaka that had better school uniforms? Atsumu will research about it when he has the chance. 

"Now that you've meet them, I hope you don't mind living with them while you're here," Kiyoomi said, motioning towards the kids. "Well, unless you dislike children, I think it's best that you-" 

"What? No, I like them already!" Atsumu exclaimed, a little too loud. "I can't wait to know them better, if they'll let me, of course."

Kiyoomi's face twisted into something that looked like a grimace, though he tried to hide it. He wasn't very good at it, it seemed. Kiyoomi sighed. "Very well, then. Welcome to the family, Miya-san."

"We're glad to gave you here!" The children said in unison, some shouting, some monotonous, but all bowing respectfully.

"Thank ya, 'm glad to be here too! Hey, kids, did ya know yer dad called y'all cats?"

"Miya-san-!" 

"Really? But I thought you prefer dogs, daddy." 

"I wanna be a kitty!"

"I thought you wanted to be a ballerina like your Hime-nee, Fuyu-chan."

"Can't I be a ballerina and kitty at the same time?" 

"Can I leave now? Dad, my homework."

"Race you upstairs, Yoshi-nii!"

"Wait, Suya, don't run-"

A loud crash could be heard from the stairway, followed by a groan.

"I'm okay!"

Atsumu smiled to himself. Maybe he might like it here, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest shoutout to those who suggested these beautiful names to me! 
> 
> Words cannot exoress how in love I am with them, and please be reminded that I'm not Japanese so I had to google the name meanings and searched up its variations, so apologies if I got anything wrong, but here's what their beautiful names mean:
> 
> 1\. Shinju, 真珠 — pearl. "真" means true, "珠" means pearl. I chose this name because i wanted a simple name that's unique yet timeless. I thought that if Shinju was given an English name, it'd definitely be something precious but simple, like Angel or Pearl. So I looked up Japanese names that meant pearl, and if I'm not mistaken Shinju is literally the translation of pearl in Japanese. I fell in love immediately. 
> 
> 2\. Himeka, 妃花 — "妃" means princess, "花" means flower. Hime (the nickname of Sakusa Himeka) is the Japanese word for princess or a lady of higher birth. Himeka is a name suggested by one of the readers that caught my attention. I searched it up and I adored how elegant yet regal Himeka sounded and meant so it was a no brainer to me. Thank you, love, for the name suggestion ❤️
> 
> 3\. Kiyoshi, 聖志 — "聖" means sacred, "志" means aspiration. Kiyoshi is yet another name suggested by another reader. I like how Kiyoshi and Kiyoomi shared the same first two syllables, and I also found the name very fitting, as if it's something Kiyoomi would name his own kid. Kiyoshi and Kiyoomi also share the same kanji 聖. Thank you very much for this lovely name! 
> 
> 4\. Natsuya, 夏矢 — "夏" means summer, "矢" means arrow. Natsuya is named after one of my favourite characters from Free!, the elder brother of Ikuya! I initially didn't want to name him Natsuya, but after a reader suggested seasonal names and Natsu was one of it, I think it was a sign for me to really just go with Natsuya. A very cute and memorable name that I hold close to heart. Thank you to the kind reader for (unknowingly) directing me to where we are now 💕
> 
> 5\. Kotowa, 琴和 — "琴" means harp, or piano in Mandarin, "和" means harmony and serenity. A reader suggested the name Towa (透羽), and I find it extremely adorable. I wanted to give Kotowa a 3-syllable name so I searched up different name variations that consisted of Towa and finally settled with Kotowa. Thank you to the reader for sharing with us all this wonderful name 🌟
> 
> 6\. Fuyuna, 冬菜 — "冬" means winter, "菜" means greens (like vegetables in Mandarin). Again, another seasonal name suggested by the same reader who shared with us Natsu. Personally, I associate the name Fuyuna with a very innocent and naive little girl who's probably obssessed with farming, just because of her name. I imagine Sakusa Fuyuna to be born during winter, hence the name. Thank once again, to the reader who suggested the seasonal names. I love them to the ends of the world! 
> 
> If I got anything wrong, I hope you'll tell me nicely in the comments 🥺👉👈 I had fun naming the kids and researching the perfect names for them and I hope you all like them too! 
> 
> If you don't see the name(s) you suggested, please don't be sad! I'll be sure to use more of them for future OCs too so do look out for them in the future!


	5. A Monday Night (Tuesday Morning) To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi caught Atsumu staying up late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before a very long one.

"How do I look, Kiyo?" A woman in her late twenties twirled as she showed off her dress. 

She had skin fairer than snow, and long, silver hair that went past her shoulder. She was standing in a beautiful garden, one that Kiyoomi recognised as his own, the very same one he gifted her many moons ago. 

The grey dress hugged her body perfectly at the right places—her slim body frame visible.

_'An angel_ ,' was what Kiyoomi thought. ' _So beautiful, this love of mine_.'

"Kiyo?" she called again, laughing softly.

So many words ran through his mind, but none was good enough to describe the ethereal being before him. "Breathtaking," he settled for that.

She smiled, gentle and never unkind, and reached out to him. Kiyoomi took her outstretched hands in his and kissed them.

"I miss you, my dearest."

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Kiyoomi woke up at 2am.

He turned his head to see the unoccupied space beside him and sighed. Her pillow got so cold at night.

Kiyoomi tried to go back to sleep. He shifted and turned, covered his eyes with an arm, and even went to the bathroom to wash his face, only to wake himself up even more.

He decided to go get a drink from the kitchen.

He walked down the quiet hall, keeping his footsteps light to not wake the kids. He shuffled down the stairs and was about to head to the kitchen when he heard voices coming from lounge.

' _Who's still awake at this hour?_ ' Kiyoomi squinted his eyes. ' _Definitely not the kids. Is it Daichi or Suga?_ ' 

With much reluctance but a fear of his children sleeping soundly with a risk of being in danger, Kiyoomi approached the door to the lounge cautiously.

He tightened his robe around himself and leaned against the door to listen. Was that... Laughter? He also heard also muffled murmurings, then something that sounded—undeniably—like a moan.

Kiyoomi recoiled. He knew Suga and Daichi had a thing going on between the both of them, and he had no reason to be mad if they found love in each other. They never acted inappropriately in front of the children either, so Kiyoomi had no right to control their feelings for each other.

Kiyoomi was about to discreetly slink away when he heard another moan. "A-Atsumu.."

Kiyoomi's eyes widened. Who was that in there with the son of the Miya's? Did he invite a stranger into Kiyoomi's house AND did the nasty in the lounge, knowing perfectly that there were children sleeping upstairs? 

' _Oh, hell no.'_

Kiyoomi rasped on the door. The voices immediately stopped, whispering in hushed tones. Kiyoomi knocked again, tapping his foot impatiently with arms crossed against his chest.

Shuffling could be heard and the door opened to reveal a disheveled blond.

"Ah, Kiyoomi-san!" His smile was bit too large and his eyes droopy, Kiyoomi didn't need to smell the alcohol reeking off him to know he was drunk. "What brought ya here?" he asked innocently. 

A few top buttons of his white polo was unmade, sleeves rolled up to his elbows messily.

For the past 3 days, Atsumu went out early before breakfast and only returned after the kids's bed time. His appearance was always as disheveled as his was now, only difference bow was that he was missing the blazer he always wore.

Of course he was bothered when he first found the supposed heir to the Miya company with messed up hair, nursing a drink at an unholy hour of morning. But Atsumu cleaned up well and never set a bad example in front of the children (he was technically barely present whenever the children were home), so Kiyoomi kept his remarks to himself.

After all, providing Miya-san a comfortable stay was also part of the contract, and Kiyoomi was sure to adhere to the terms. 

It was not that Kiyoomi minded what Atsumu did with his life—he was a fully grown adult with his own lifestyle, and Kiyoomi was in no position to judge him, but bringing a stranger into the house which Kiyoomi owned—and without notice or permission—was truly unacceptable. 

Kiyoomi glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Maths," Atsumu answered without hesitation, completely serious.

Kiyoomi stares at him in disbelief. "What."

Atsumu broke into a fit of laughter, slapping his knee. Kiyoomi peered over his slightly bent figure to see an equally disheveled girl perched on the sofa, horrified expression on her face.

_'An omega_ ,' Kiyoomi's mind registered as he inhaled the scent of cinnamon, mixed with Atsumu's sweet vanilla pheromones. 

"You.. You said you weren't mated!" She cried, pointing a finger accusingly at the blond.

Atsumu wiped a tear from laughing too hard and turned to her. "Wha- What d'ya mean mated? I got no mate, Aiya-chan."

"My name is Amaya!" she screeched. She fumbled for her purse and stood up. "I can't believe you could continue to lie about not having a mate—he's standing right there!"

"Wait, Aiya-chan-"

"It's Amaya!"

She pushed past them and scurried towards the front door. "Delete my number and don't you dare look for me!" She slammed the door after she exited.

"Ya need'a gimme yer number first so I can delete it!" Atsumu called, but didn't go after her. "Pft."

Atsumu headed back into the lounge, swaying his hips as he hummed a song under his breath, completely off-key. "Ah, bold of her to assume I even saved her number in the first place, don'tcha think, Kiyoomi-san?"

He plopped back onto the sofa and rested his feet on top the coffee table. Kiyoomi was was boiling with anger. He growled, marching over to the blond.

"What are you even doing, clubbing on a Monday night?" He whisper-shouted, making sure it wasn't too loud to disrupt the peace of early morning. 

" 'S actually Tuesday already," Atsumu corrected, then broke into fits of giggles. 

What difference did it make? It was too damn early for Kiyoomi to deal with this bull; he wanted to strangle Atsumu. Let the headlines of tomorrow read "UPCOMING CHAIRMAN OF MIYA DELICACIES FOUND DEAD IN A DITCH IN OSAKA", Kiyoomi really wanted to get rid of him already. 

Instinctively, a hand flew to his head and tugged on his curls in anger. He inhaled sharply. 

"Listen, Miya-san, I don't care what you do outside of this house, as long as you don't act or speak inappropriately in front of the children." Kiyoomi pushed Atsumu's feet off the table. Atsumu grunted. "And never, ever again bring a stranger into my house, not without my permission, and especially not when the children are home! Who knows where those people have been and what germs they might carry with them!"

Atsumu abruptly sat up straight, eyes wide.

Kiyoomi nodded. ' _Good that he finally realize what he did. Of course, the Miya's wouldn't raise their heir apparent to be a-'_

Atsumu made a face, covering his mouth. " 'M gonna puke!" He began gagging and Kiyoomi quickly took many steps back until his back hit the wall.

"Don't you dare throw up on the floor!"

Atsumu gagged again, then swallowed thickly. "Never mind, I swallowed it back down. Yer Versace carpets are saved, Kiyoomi-san!" He raised a low fist, immitating a tired fist pump.

Atsumu leaned back down on the sofa, covering his face with his discarded blazer and groaned loudly. 

Kiyoomi only stared in disgust. Nope, no way was he dragging this overgrown omega back to his room.

Kiyoomi spun his heels and walked out without stopping by the kitchen. ' _Let him sleep in the cold to teach him a lesson. I will deal with his actions tomorrow when he's sober._ '


	6. Natsuya, the Walking Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu spends time with Natsuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be am extra long chapter but I decided to cut it into 2✨ all kudos and comments are most appreciated <3

Atsumu woke up with his head throbbing. He moaned in pain, pushing a cloth that was covering his face off him.

He blinked at the "cloth" in question—his navy blazer. Wait, what? Why was-

' _Oh, gosh_.' He frantically looked down to check himself and _thank God_ he was still in his attire from yesterday—white polo tee unbuttoned and his dark pants that were still in place. He let out a breath of relief. 

He recognised the room as the private lounge. Daylight streamed in through the windows and basked the room in its golden glory.

Ah, Atsumu remembered what happened last night. 

He rubbed his eyes and yawned without a sense of remorse. It was kind of funny, seeing Kiyoomi-san getting all worked up over him putting his feet on the coffee table. And the look on Kiyoomi's face when he started gagging—priceless. Atsumu cackled internally. Maybe he should do that more often to spite him.

As he sat there reminiscing Kiyoomi's torture, the door of the lounge cracked open. Daichi popped his head in.

"Oh, you're finally up, Atsumu-san. Good morning," Daichi said, opening the door wider. "Kiyoomi-sama said that you insisted on sleeping here so we let you be."

' _He really said that, huh?_ ' Atsumu forced a tight smile. ' _That little-_ '

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to see if, uh-" Atsumu patted the sofa with his hands awkwardly. "-if the sofa was soft enough to sleep on, y'know? In case some of the kids, uhm, pull all-nighters and fall asleep here, or somethin'."

Despite the weird explanation, Daichi nodded solemnly. "That's very thoughtful of you, Atsumu-san, but the children usually finish their work in their rooms and go to bed by ten. I believe Kiyoomi-sama told you the few house rules on your first day?"

Atsumu narrowed his eyes. He racked his brain inside out, forwards, backwards, upwards and downwards, but no memory resurfaced. "Uh."

"Like dinner at 7p.m. sharp? And the children's bed time?

"Uh, ahh!" Atsumu snapped his fingers. "Yes, yes, I remember!"

He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

No, he didn't remember at all.

Daichi smiled. "Very well. By the way, the children have left for school and Kiyoomi-sama will be out until evening today."

Atsumu hummed. 

"You should go wash up, Atsumu-san. Kinoshita will have your breakfast served shortly."

"Alright, thanks. And, uh, Daichi-san? Do y'guys have ibuprofen?" Atsumu asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I'll go fetch one for you."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, Atsumu-san."

Once the butler left, Atsumu slumped back on the sofa. Ugh, the sunlight was blinding him.

After fixing his hair and straightening out the wrinkles on his shirt, Atsumu headed to the dining room.

Kinoshita set his plate on the table and bowed at Atsumu. "Here's the ibuprofen you asked for." He set a small saucer beside his plate, a small pill on top of it.

"Please enjoy your meal, sir."

"Alright, and thanks, Kinoshita-kun."

The chef nodded and exited the dining room. Atsumu sat down and gobbled up the food after a quick “itadakimasu”, realising how hungry he actually was after his stomach produced a low rumble.

He emptied his plate rather quickly. While eating the last onigiri, Atsumu saw someone run past him from the side of his eye. 

"Morning, Atsumu-san!" A boy greeted rushingly, frantically looking left and right. 

' _Oh, it's the silver boy—Natsuya-kun,_ ' Atsumu thought before choking on onigiri. 

"Wait, aren't ya supposed to be in school?" Atsumu asked in between coughs. The boy promptly pulled a chair out from the dining table and dived under it, moving the chair back in place. 

"And, uh, what'cha doin', bud?" Atsumu cranked his neck to peek at him.

Eyes the size of saucers, Natsuya held an index finger to his lips and stilled.

There were footsteps approaching the dining room and Atsumu pretended to resume eating his meal.

"Atsumu-san?" Suga called from the entrance of the dining room. "Have you seen Natsuya-kun?" 

Atsumu jumped a little, dropping his onigiri. He shifted his feet slightly before twisting the upper part of his body to face the nanny.

"Natsuya? What? No! 'Course not. Ain’t he, uh, in school now? Daichi-san said the kids left already, right?” He asked innocently, the ‘ _along with their heartless father who left me in the cold last night_ ’ left unsaid.

Suga shook his head. “I’m afraid Natsuya-kun has been, um, suspended from school for two days: yesterday and today.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Atsumu-san, he’s a good kid—all of them are—but Natsuya-kun can be more... mischievous.” Suga's voice softened, wrapping his arms around himself. He rocked himself on his feet gently. “Anyway, I need to make sure he finishes his homework before he goes back tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll inform me if you see him, yes?”

It was a question but Atsumu felt obligated to nod.

”Thank you, I truly appreciate your help.”

Suga departed from the dining room and a breath of relief could be heard from underneath the table.

Similarly, Atsumu let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

”Oh, and Atsumu-san?” Suga returned, causing Atsumu to jump in his seat again.

”Y-Yeah?”

”Please keep this between us and the staff, alright? We wouldn't want Kiyoomi-sama to be worried about him.”

Atsumu gave a weak thumbs-up and Suga finally stalked away.

After a while, Atsumu peered behind himself to make sure the nanny had really left. He then whispered, “Okay, kid. Coast is clear—ya can come out now.”

Slowly, the silver-haired boy climbed out from his hiding spot. He dusted off the imaginary dust and grinned. “Thank you, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu motioned him to sit as he finished his onigiri. “So, what’s up? What did ya do to land ya here, huh?”

Natsuya hauled himself up on a wooden chair beside the omega and attempted to push his chair in. It barely moved so he let it be.

”I tried to make my classmate eat my drawing,” he said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Atsumu almost choked for the second time this morning, and he wasn't even eating anything now. 

“What? Why did ya do that?”

”He said it was ugly.”

”Okay, point made. But, surely, it wasn’t just that incident that led to ya bein’ suspended, right?” Atsumu raised a brow.

Natsuya huffed like a child whose secret had been found out. “Well... I also took his bento and fed it to the dogs outside my school. And I threw his book down from the third floor corridor. And also his shoes.”

" 'S that so?"

Natusya looked at his fingers and fiddled with them. "I also... Glued his gym locker shut and... Hid his bag under the toilet sink during lunch."

Atsumu gaped at him. "Ya did what?"

"BUT that was only one time!" Natsuya pouted. "I gave his bento to the dogs three times! And threw his book twice so... "

Atsumu didn't know how to react. "But, but, Natsuya-kun," he spluttered, "why would ya do that to the poor kid?"

"Because the dogs were hungry?"

Atsumu shot him an unimpressed look.

"Okay, okay. First of all, there's nothing poor about him." Natsuya made a cross sign with his hands, brows furrowed.

"Uh huh." 

"I promise, Atsumu-san! He's mean and bad—a bad, bad boy!" He made wild hand gestures as he talked. "He tried to flush away the pen Daddy gave me and it was wet and yucky. Towa told me to not take it anymore because of germs. 

"He also lied to the teachers that I cheated on a topical test and I was called to the principal's office because of that!" 

"Wow, you kids, really..." 

"And, and, he made me trip during P. E. because I was running faster than him on the track! See, Atsumu-san, I lost my tooth because of him!" Natusya pointed to the gap between his teeth. "It was painful! But I'm brave! And he also... He also.."

Natsuya avoided Atsumu's gaze. 

Atsumu raised a brow. "He also.. ?"

Natsuya eyed him reluctantly, pinching his own hands. He then puffed out his cheeks, frown deepening. 

"His older sister bullies Yoshi-nii." He tucked his hands under his armpits. "She called him a dumb omega just because he's shorter than most boys his age. But he hasn't even presented yet!"

Atsumu scoffed. The audacity kids have these days—truly unbelievable. 

He remembered the first day he went back to school after he had just presented as an omega, his newly acquired vanilla scent lingering wherever he went.

There were whispers in the hallway (mainly because everyone expected the famous Miya twins to present as alphas), and alphas—both male and female—turned their heads whenever he entered a room. But nobody dared advance on him nor commented on his secondary gender, probably because of his family.

Apart from that, another (bigger) reason people kept their distance was because wherever Atsumu went, Osamu and his rich coffee scent remained close. 

Osamu would snare at them, and whenever their gazes dwelled on Atsumu for a second too long, a low growl could be heard. 

However, in their second and third years of senior high, Atsumu was separated from his twin. They were in different classes, and Osamu would never admit it out loud, but he loathed every second they were apart. 

Seeing that Atsumu's alpha twin was no longer by his side 24/7, some alphas became more daring to approach Atsumu.

During their third year, a nameless alpha—who confessed to Atsumu a week prior but got rejected—let an inappropriate comment about his secondary gender slip. The highlight of that year was Miya Atsumu—the Student Council President, captain of the school's celebrated boy's volleyball team who also happened to be one of the candidates running for valedictorian that year—punched an alpha square in the face. 

Student Council Treasurer Suna Rintarou filmed the entire incident with an impassive face, dodging Atsumu's fist as he swung it.

Meanwhile, Vice President Miya Osamu came running to the scene to stop what he thought was a fight that broke out, only to add more damage to the alpha's face after he saw Atsumu's red knuckles.

The alpha was out of it for a whole day, and Atsumu made sure to include that in his valedictorian speech on graduation day. 

"Now that's just low. Omegas are NOT dumb. Omegas are, in fact, smarter than other secondary genders. 'Sides," Atsumu shrugged, "I don't think Yoshi-kun is an omega. Maybe he's just a late bloomer."

Atsumu hated how people stereotyped omegas as weak and small. He knew a fair amount of omegas who were as tall and bulky as alphas. 

_'I mean, take a look at me!_ ' Atsumu snorted.

Natsuya started clapping, all traces of guilt and anger had vanished. "Yeah, yeah, that's what I think too! I pushed him down the stairs because of that so now we are both suspenders!"

"Uh, _suspended_ , Natsuya-kun." 

Natsuya tilted his head. "What's that?" 

"Ah, never mind." Atsumu dismissed it quickly, amusement evident in his tone. "So ya pushed him?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't wanna be that person, but deserved."

Natsuya giggled, bouncing on the chair.

"Ne, Atsumu-san,"

Atsumu sipped on his tea. "Hmm?"

"Are you staying home with me today? _Please_ tell me you are, it was so boring yesterday. I had to run away from Sugawara-san all day because he keeps wanting me to do my homework! Homework is boring, Atsumu-san. You agree, right? I'm also running out of places to hide! So will you play with me today, Atsumu-san? Please play with me!" Natsuya clasped his hands together, lips jutted out.

Atsumu would be lying if he said his heart didn't melt into a puddle when Natsuya begged him to play together. He grew up with only 'Samu who'd tell him to " _go away, ya scrub. Yer so annoyin'!_ " more often than not, so when a child wants Atsumu to play together, he is more than willing to entertain him.

But his head pounded again, causing him to grimace. He really needed some shut eye. 

"I wanna, but 'm not feelin' too good right now, buddy." Atsumu massaged his temple.

At that, Natsuya physically deflated. "Okay then..."

A bulb lighted up in Atsumu's head. 

"But, but, I'll play with ya if ya promise Suga-kun to finish yer homework," he added with a sly smile.

Natusua blinked at him once, twice. He huffed. "I'll think about it."

Atsumu took the pill and swallowed it without water. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Atsumu ended up in bed until lunch, whereas Natsuya headed back to Suga, though reluctantly.

(Correction: Atsumu threw the boy over his shoulder like a rice sack and marched straight to his room, ignoring his whines. But the details didn't matter, anyway.)

Atsumu felt much better after sleeping the migraine away, and lunch was splendid as usual. Kinoshita deserved a raise. 

Natsuya sat beside him at the table, sulking and poking at the broccoli on his plate. After Atsumu promised to watch a movie with him after lunch, he smiled and began to eat his lunch. 

' _Guess I won't be heading down to the restaurant today,'_ he thought, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. ' _They'll survive a day without me_.'

They ate in silence with only the sound of cutlery clinking against their plates, as well as occasional input (read as: grumbles) from Natsuya about Suga forcing him to do his homework. 

Atsumu noticed that the boy couldn't sit still—looking around whenever he was chewing, legs bouncing underneath the table, and he sometimes left the table after a bite to walk to the kitchen, only to come back with random objects like more napkins, a new fork and even an empty bowl.

Atsumu recalled the first time he had dinner with the Sakusa's—the day he first arrived at the mansion.

The children weren't too talkative at the table, but they did talk about their day and Sakusa Kiyoomi was—again, surprisingly—a good listener. He listened to his children's stories, their jokes and gave short replies every now and then. 

Natsuya, however, would sometimes interrupt others as they spoke, and whenever he zoned out from the conversations, he'd steal his siblings' food for fun and make faces at the others from across the table. 

Initially, Atsumu dismissed it as playful behavior presented by a child. But now it dawned upon him that Natsuya only acted like that whenever his father was seated at the table with them, probably because he wanted to avoid his father's scolding. Now that Kiyoomi was absent, he moved around more. 

Atsumu's gaze followed the little boy who just came back from the kitchen again, a red apple in hand this time. 

He offered it to Atsumu who accepted gratefully.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

' _Natsuya-kun has a short attention span_ ,' Atsumu observed.

They were back in the private lounge, curtains pulled close and the TV had Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper playing. 

A blanket was thrown over the both of them ( _'Damn it, there was a blanket in the last drawer after all._ '), and 15 minutes into the movie, Natsuya was already complaining about how bored he was. 

As a solution, Atsumu handed him his bottle of bubbles to which Natsuya happily accepted but asked what the bottle was for. 

Atsumu gasped in horror when he realized the poor boy probably has never blown bubbles before in his entire life, and it was safe to assume that none of his siblings did either. What kind of childhood did they live? 

_'This is a crime hold questionable in court_ ,' Atsumu thought bitterly. 

So Atsumu demonstrated how to blow bubbles as Natsuya watched in fascination. When he made grabby hands at Atsumu, the omega more than happily passed it to him. 

"So there's no scoring system or anything?" Natsuya asked as he lifted the wand to his lips. 

"Uh," Atsumu was flabbergasted. Oh, Kiyoomi-san had _questions_ to answer. "Nah, kid. Ya just, _blow bubbles_. For the fun of it." 

"Okay." 

Atsumu resumed the movie, and Natsuya blew the bubbles diligently on the other side of the couch. 

Atsumu hummed to 'I Am A Girl Like You'. 

After a while of them minding their own business, Natsuya spoke up again. "Atsumu-san, are you keeping track of time?" 

' _Huh?_ _Is there somewhere we gotta be?_ ' Atsumu checked the time on the clock. ' _Weird, I don't have plans for today. Does he?'_

"What d'ya mean, bud?" 

Natsuya held the bottle up, and it was already half empty. Atsumu's jaw went slack.

His bubbles… Half gone, just like that. Atsumu resisted the urge to pout. 

"I have to break the record, right? To see how fast I can finish blowing this bottle of bubbles. So am I winning? I hope I'm winning. I put in a lot of effort!" Pride glistened in Natsuya's eyes. 

' _Oh, no, no, this poor kid-_ ' 

"I'm afraid yer mistaken, bud."

So Atsumu spent another minute explaining how blowing bubbles worked, the movie long forgotten in the background. When he was done with the explanation, Natsuya cocked his head to the side. 

"So, it's not a game?" 

"No, not really."

"And it's… Not a competition?" 

"Not that either, kid, nah." 

"Oh," Natsuya said slowly, looking at the half empty bottle of bubbles he was clutching. 

Head hung low, he offered the bottle back to Atsumu in embarrassment. "Sorry I used up half of it, Atsumu-san." 

Atsumu would be mad if it was Osamu but he only chuckled at Natsuya.

"Nah, 's alright. Don't worry about it, kid." He patted his head in assurance. "So if ya don't wanna blow bubbles anymore, maybe ya wanna do somethin' else?" 

Natsuya sat up attentively, nodding. His eyes sparkled with childlike wonder, making Atsumu wanna pinch his cheeks. 

"Okay, let's do somethin' else, then. Ya got any hobbies?" Atsumu asked.

Natsuya shook his head. 

"Skills? Talent?" 

"No…"

' _Well, this is harder than I thought_.' Atsumu ran a hand through his hair, mind gears churning. "Um, ya do any sports?"

Natsuya perked up at this. "I used to play futsal, but the futsal centre I go to banned me because I shoved a kid for foul," he answered nonchalantly, wrinkling his nose in recollection. 

"Ya sure it's just that?" 

"Fine. I shoved several kids several times. They didn't kick the ball right!" 

"Uh huh.." 

"Daddy is planning to let me learn swimming but I think I'm scared of pools. I almost drowned when I was a kid," Natsuya quickly added in attempt to change the subject, his cheeks rosy. 

' _Yer still a kid now_ ,' Atsumu chuckled internally but nodded at every word the boy said. 

"I see… So ya prefer team sports?" 

Natsuya nodded. 

Atsumu clasped his hands together. "Well, I can introduce ya to one. Ever heard of volleyball?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Atsumu put on the Barbie movie for himself, not Natsuya

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are most appreciated! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> let's hope I don't abandon this fic halfway due to studies, homework, procrastination, laziness and writers block :")
> 
> Also, please help me with the tags, I'm not sure what I should add, so some suggestions / advice would be nice!
> 
> Much love, Lynn <3


End file.
